1982 The King 400
The 1982 The King 400 is known for Misti Motorkrass winning with The King 2nd and Herbert Brown 3rd. Chick Hicks finished 6th because Cole Speedland is 4th and Klint Shiftright is 5th. William Highbanks, Johnathan Melter and Tom Landis collided at the start of the race while none missed races. Kraig Shiftright punctured a tire on lap 165. Sammy Smelter would have a DNF out of several of them on lap 73 due to crashing. Another crash on lap 148 took out James Robson, Bill Shields and Greg Locke. Transcript Victory Lane Misti and Bill Brady: WE GOT THE BEST WIN EVER!! Mood Springs Crew Chief: Ha ha, gotcha! Derek Pitland: Well done Misti. Thats your first win! Rev N Go Crew Chief: Yeah Misti that was a great race and a great win! Chick: WILL the stupid mother (Popeye toot) idiots get out? Chick's Chief: Don't know? The King: Woah, good job, Misti. Misti: Thanks, bro! The King: Your welcome. Lynda: Amazing job Misti! Barbara Scruggs: I agree with Lynda Weathers! Patricia Clutchburn: Same! Harold Axel: You did amazing honey! (In the Racer's Hangout Area) Claude (Whispering to others): I don't even finish in the top 20 and she WINS! Don Chapcar (Whispering to Claude): Jeez is it really that bad? I think she did great! Hey, you finished unlike William Highbanks, Johnathan Melter and Tom Landis who collided at the start of the race and Kraig Shiftright who punctured a tire on lap 165. Also, Sammy Smelter crashing on lap 73. Ernie (Whispering to Claude): Just asking are you jealous of her or have a crush on her? Don't lie. I have seen you act strangely around her Claude: Oh? No, no, no its just that we debuted at the same year except I began part-time a year earlier than Misti so we observe each other and what we are doing. Ernie: Hmm ok. Don: Great. Alloy: This is quite possibly my favorite moment here at Chicagoland Victory Lane. Ron: Remember the first time you had a crush on her a year ago at Nightdona? Ernie: I saw that. Alloy: Me too. Don Chapcar: Me three. Andrew: I saw it too. Bernie: Yeah, I also saw that one. Herbert: And me, don't forget! Ernie: Yeah you too Herb! Claude: Uh I was uh thinking of another girl! Yeah! Herbert: Claude just admit it already. You like her. Almost every racer: You like her! You like her! You like her! You like her! Claude: OK OK! FINE FINE! I like her and have a secret relationship with her. I only act like that to her in the public so they think I am the faster and stronger racer. But I swear to god you better not tell anyone not even your pit crews. If Barbara and Harold find out then we are (Dolphin Censor) up. Herbert: So the rumors are true! Claude: I guess. I swear to god though DO NOT TELL A SOUL UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE CRUSHED! DO NOT! TELL! A! FREAKING! SOUL! AT! (You Kid)! ''ALL!''